cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord tank (Generals 1)
Gatling Cannon Propaganda Tower |upgrades = Isotope Stability(Tao only) Subliminal Messaging Uranium Shells Nuclear Tanks |ability = Can crush vehicles Detects stealth when upgraded with gatling gun }} Overlord is a mighty large heavy main battle tank destroyer in Generals. Background It is by far the largest, most powerful and considered the final word in armor fielded by any of the factions in the GLA conflict. It can quite easily defeat any conventional vehicle in a one on one fight. Traveling on four sets of treads, the Overlord by default mounts two enormous cannons (located on the sides of its turret) and boasts extremely heavy armor. The Overlord is also sufficiently large to crush other smaller vehicles. The Overlord stands as a supreme late game unit. Chinese General Ta Hun Kwai, known as the 'Tank General', developed his own, even more dangerous model of the Overlords, known as the Emperor Overlord Tank. Upgrades Unit The following upgrades are purchased for each individual tank. Only one may be applied to any single tank at a time. Base The following upgrades are purchased at various buildings. Game unit The slow-moving, overwhelmingly-armed Overlord epitomizes the basic approach of the Chinese army. In order to be most effective these tanks should be used in mixed squads, with varied upgrades and flank protection from other units. With their double cannons and thick armor they make good tank destroyers in addition to running over infantry and vehicles including enemy tanks. A large group of upgraded Overlord Tanks (more than three) is unstoppable, unless met with overwhelming force or dedicated AA weapons. Due to their armor they are ideal for making the initial breach in the enemy line and allowing smaller, faster, less armored units to attack the rear and fight in the confines of the enemy’s base. The Overlord can also play a role in defending a base or key areas on the battlefield before more permanent base defenses can be constructed. Overlords are unwieldy and the slow traverse of their turrets means that large groups of smaller and more mobile anti-tank units can quickly overwhelm them (although, it should be noted that when facing large number of smaller vehicles in a confined area, the Overlord can simply run them over). The Overlord's armor is particularly vulnerable to rocket-wielding infantry units and enemy aircraft, although the Gatling Cannon upgrade compensates for this to an extent. Despite their apparent size, Overlord is transportable. Jarmen Kell's skill at killing vehicle drivers makes the slow-moving Overlord particularly vulnerable and a favorite target-of-opportunity to the GLA. Rocket firing aircraft (F-22 Raptors, MIGs, Comanches, etc.) are recommended as counter, as the Overlord fares poorly against aircraft even when upgraded (although the bunker upgrade with five tank hunters somewhat compensates for this). General Granger's fleet of King Raptors can also make short work of them. Hijackers may also easily approach and capture the vehicle, especially if the Overlord is not upgraded. Terrorists and Bomb trucks are also quite effective counters, as the Overlord is unable to outrun them or gun them down quickly enough. A rogue nuke cannon with neutron shell would be a final say for overlord. Chinese opposition can also use EMP based weapon on it. Also all three US generals have units (King Raptor, Aurora Alpha, Laser Crusader) that are fairly effective against the Overlord. Because of these weaknesses, Overlord tanks should never be sent into a battle unescorted. It is strongly recommended to support them with artillery, anti-air, anti-infantry, sensor and air support units. One Overlord can be upgraded with speaker tower, improving the safety of the group. The Overlord's voice is calm and (sometimes thought to be) sarcastic. Their voice may seem creepy and unsettling. Assessment Pros *The most powerful tank in game *The tank that has the most by far powerful fire rate and damage of any fighting vehicles *Can easily destroy vehicles directly by one on one or a few of them *Can easily destroy buildings and base defenses except EMP patriot missle due to (eletrical stunning ability) and a dozen of Laser defense turret that easily fry deep any hostile units in range *It has intense large size enough to crush smaller vehicles by running over top on them *The only vehicle that can run over heroes (Black Lotus, Burton and Jarman Kell) *Very useful add-ons (Gatling Cannon for AA defense and detecting stealth, Speaker Tower and Bunker) that converts a tank into a mobile support structure *Nuclear Tank and Uranium Shells upgrades boost up the tank's speed and damage output giving it more power than usual it also adds nuclear shells to it's cannon fire armament, when the tank fires it will release nuclear radiation that will give radiation damage effect by over time health reducing Cons *Very slow moving vehicle unless it has nuclear tank upgrade which gives the tank more 25% speed than usual *Expensive, more so with add-ons *Despite of having intense powerful damage against any types enemy vehicles and base defenses, the tank's armor is thin and fragile, making it an easy quick destroying target to those missile armed infantry * Slow turning turret greatly reduces survivablility, extra flank protection almost always needed *Weak against a group of missiled armed infantry or any soldiers that deal explosions to vehicles *Vulnerable to long ranged units *Defenseless against aircrafts (Unless a Gattling cannon add-on or rocket armed soldier filled bunker is added but only provide a Limited Anti-Air Defense to the tank) *Prone to vehicle crew killer units *Penetrable to hijackers without Gatling add-on *Add-on structures less effective than stationary counterparts *Nuclear reactor causes considerable collateral damage on destruction, unless Isotope Stabilization (exclusive to Tao in Zero Hour) is researched *Not available to the infantry general Selected Quotes Gallery Gen_Beta_Overlords.png|Overlord mock-ups in an early Generals screenshot Overlod.jpg|Overlord Tanks and Emperor Overlord tank Overlord art.jpg|Concept Art. Trivia *The Overlord Tank's Design appearance may had been inspired by the MKII Grizzly Mammoth Tank from HALO series *the only tank in the game that has a bit resemblance that it could be a futuristic tank *The tank was supposed to be a US Faction unit, it's early design is what to become now as the Crusader tank of the US Faction, the crusader tank early design was changed into a different one which was smaller and look more quite single armored tank compared to overlord's design, the crusader initially replaced Overlord Tank's role in the US Faction as the MBT, so it was then was transferred and given to china instead as one their MBTs File:C%26C_Generals_—_Overlord_Audio|Overlord tank quotes See also *Emperor Overlord tank - Ta Hun Kwai's improved version. *Apocalypse Tank - Red Alert's counterpart. * Mammoth Mk.I and Mammoth Mk.III - Tiberium's counterpart. Category:Tanks Category:Generals 1 vehicles Category:Generals 1 Chinese Arsenal Category:Detectors